El Ramillete
by Sruti Maya
Summary: Two-Shot. Adaptacion. ¡Ten cuidado con lo que desees!
1. 1era parte

**ACLARACION: NADA ME PERTENECE.**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER. ESTE FIC ES SOLO UNA ADAPTACION DE UNA PORCION DEL LIBRO "PROM NIGHTS FROM HELL" (NOCHES DE BAILE EN EL INFIERNO). LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL ES DE LAUREN MYRACLE, Y LLEVA EL MISMO TITULO QUE EL FIC.**

**SIN INTENCION DE OFENDER A NADIE, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ EL RAMILLETE ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ ¡Atención, lectores! El siguiente cuento se basa en _La pata de mono,_ escrito por W.W. Jacobs y publicado por primera vez en 1902, relato que, en mi adolescencia, me puso los pelos de punta. ¡Tengan cuidado con lo que desean!_

Lauren Myracle.

.

.

.

El viento azotaba la casa de Madame Zanzíbar y hacía que un caño suelto golpeara los tablones. Pese a que sólo eran las cuatro de la tarde, el cielo estaba oscuro. En la sala de espera, decorada con escaso gusto, había tres lámparas irradiando una luz brillante, todas ellas envueltas en sendos pañuelos de fantasía. Los tonos verde y rubí bañaban el redondo rostro de Alice, mientras que los reflejos azules y púrpuras le daban a la cara de Edward el aspecto jaspeado de alguien recién fallecido.

–Cualquiera diría que te acabas de levantar de la tumba –observé.

–Bella –me dijo Alice con tono de regaño. Inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la oficina de Madame Z, cuya puerta estaba cerrada. Supongo que temió que nos oyera y se ofendiera. De la perilla de la puerta colgaba un mono de plástico rojo que servía para indicar que Madame Z se encontraba atendiendo a un cliente. Nosotros éramos los siguientes.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

–Soy un ladrón de cuerpos –gimió. Extendió los brazos hacia nosotros–. Denme sus corazones y sus hígados.

–¡Oh, no! El ladrón de cuerpos se ha posesionado de nuestro querido Edward –me aferré al brazo de Alice–. Rápido, dale tú lo que pide; ¡así a mí me dejará en paz!

Alice sacudió el brazo.

–No me hace gracia –dijo con un tono de voz cantarín y a la vez amenazador–. Y si me siguen molestando, terminaré yéndome.

–Vamos, no seas idiota –respondí.

–Pues mírame bien, porque mis muslos y yo nos largamos de aquí.

Debido al ajustadísimo vestido de noche que llevaba, que enseñaba un poquito demasiado, Alice estaba obsesionada con que tenía las piernas rechonchas. Pero al menos no le faltaba el vestido de noche. Ni tampoco la oportunidad de usarlo.

–¡Bah! –exclamé.

Su mal humor estaba amenazando el desarrollo de nuestros planes, los cuales, por cierto, constituían la única razón para hallarnos en aquel lugar. La noche del baile de fin de cursos estaba cada vez más cerca, y yo, desde luego, no sería la típica aburrida que se queda en casa mientras las demás chicas se bañaban en maquillaje y salían a bailar subidas en unos espectaculares y aparatosos taconazos de más de siete centímetros de altura. De ninguna manera porque, además, muy en el fondo, sabía que Edward quería pedirme que fuera su pareja. Para que lo hiciera sólo le hacía falta un empujoncito.

Bajé la voz y le dediqué una sonrisa a Edward, con la que quise decirle como "Bla, bla, bla… Cosas de chicas. ¡Nada importante!".

–Venir hasta acá fue idea de las dos, Alice. ¿Recuerdas?

–No, Bella. La idea fue tuya –respondió ella. Y, por añadidura, en voz alta–. Yo ya tengo con quién ir, aunque se me vaya a asfixiar entre los muslos, el pobrecillo. Tú eres la única que necesita un milagro de última hora.

–¡Alice! –miré a Edward, que se había puesto colorado. Pero qué mala, Angela; tenía que soltarlo así, de buenas a primeras. ¡Alice era perversa!

–¡Ay! –gritó cuando le di un manotazo.

–Estoy bastante enojada contigo –le informé.

–Basta de andarse por las ramas. Tú lo que quieres es que él te pida que vayan al baile, ¿o no? ¡Ay!

–Oye, calma –intervino Edward. Estaba haciendo eso que hacía cuando se ponía nervioso, bajar y subir la nuez, qué adorable. Aunque, claro, también qué perturbador. Me hacía pensar en cosas que, por el momento, quedaban un paso más allá de lo probable.

En cualquier caso, Edward tenía una nuez, y cuando la movía arriba y abajo, me parecía delicioso. Le daba aspecto de vulnerabilidad.

–Me pegó –se quejó Alice.

–Se lo merecía –contraataqué. Sin embargo, prefería no seguir con el tema, que, a aquellas alturas, se había vuelto demasiado indiscreto. Así que le di una palmada en la pierna y añadí–: Pero te perdono. Ahora, cállate.

Lo que Alice no acababa de entender –o, mejor dicho, lo que no entendía perfectamente pero se negaba a llevar a la práctica– era que no todas las cosas deben decirse en voz alta. Sí, yo quería que Edward viniera conmigo al baile, y deseaba que no tardara demasiado en pedírmelo, porque sólo faltaban dos semanas para "La primavera es del amor".

Pues sí, el nombre que le habían puesto a la fiesta era estúpido, pero no por ello menos cierto. La primavera, indiscutiblemente, era del amor. Tampoco era menos cierto que Edward era mi príncipe azul, siempre y cuando, claro, dejara a un lado su persistente timidez y, de una vez por todas, se atreviera a dar el paso. ¡Ya basta de tanta palmada amistosa en el hombro, tanta risita y tanta guerra de cosquillas! ¡No más toqueteos y grititos aprovechando la proyección de películas de alquiler como _Los ladrones de cuerpos_ o _Bajaron de las colinas_! ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de que, si me quería, allí me tenía?

El fin de semana anterior había faltado muy poco para que me hiciera la pregunta; estaba noventa y cinco por ciento segura. Habíamos estado viendo _Mujer bonita,_ una cinta tan empalagosa que rezumaba miel pero que, aun así, era muy entretenida. Alice había ido a la cocina en busca de comida. Estábamos solos.

"Oye, Bella –había dicho Edward. Golpeteaba el suelo con los pies y se retorcía las manos en el interior de los bolsillos–. ¿Te importa si te hago una pregunta?"

Cualquier tonto sabría de qué se trataba el asunto, y si lo único que quería era que subiera el volumen, con que hubiera dicho "Ey, Bells, sube el volumen" habría sido suficiente. Natural Directo al grano. Sin necesidad de comentarios introductorios. Sin embargo, dado que los comentarios introductorios estaban allí… pues ¿qué otra cosa querría preguntarme que no fuera "vienes al baile conmigo"? el gozo terno estaba al alcance de la mano, a sólo unos segundos.

Pero entonces metí la pata. Su evidente nerviosismo hizo que yo también perdiera la cabeza, y en lugar de dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, decidí cambiar de tema por puro y simple capricho. Qué Idiota.

–Fíjate, ¡eso sí que es de libro! –exclamé, señalando el televisor.

Richard Gere iba galopando en su caballo blanco, que en realidad era una limosina, hacia el castillo de Julia Roberts, que en realidad era un edificio de ladrillo bastante cochambroso. Bajo nuestra atenta mirada, Richard Gere salió por el quemacocos de coche y subió por la escalera de incendios, todo para ganarse el corazón de su amada.

–Nada de bobadas del tipo "es que creo que me gustas" –recalqué. Estaba cometiendo un error grave, y lo sabía–. Ahí tienes una verdadera prueba de amor, y lo demás son cuentos.

Edward tragó saliva.

–Ah –se limitó a decir. Y se quedó embobado con Richard Gere, pensando, estoy segura, que jamás podría estar a su altura.

Mientras, consciente de que acababa de sabotearme a mí misma, de que había echado a perder una fiesta de fin de cursos feliz, seguí con la vista fija en la tele. A mí no me importaban las "verdaderas pruebas de amor"; a mí lo que me importaba era Edward. Sin embargo, había sido tan lista como para espantarlo. Aquello demostraba, sin duda alguna, que si él era poca cosa, yo lo era aún más.

Qué remedio. Todo ello explicaba que nos encontráramos en la casa de Madame Zanzíbar. Ella nos diría qué nos deparaba el futuro y, siempre y cuando no estuviera ciega, nos indicaría lo que cualquier observador imparcial haría: que Edward y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Oírlo con todas sus letras ayudaría a Edward para juntar fuerzas y hacer un segundo intento. Me pediría que fuera con él al baile y, en esta ocasión, yo le diría que sí, como si de ellos dependiera mi vida.

El mono de plástico colgado de la perilla de la puerta comenzó a agitarse.

–Miren, se mueve –susurré.

–Vaya –exclamó Edward.

Salió de la oficina un hombre negro de cabellos plateados. No tenía dientes, así que el labio inferior se le arrugaba como una pasa.

–Niños –dijo, tocándose el borde del sombrero.

Edward se levantó y le abrió la puerta principal. Así era él. La ráfaga de viento que se coló por la puerta estuvo a punto de tirar al anciano, y Edward lo ayudó a sostenerse en pie.

–¡Guau! –soltó Edward.

–Gracias, hijo –dijo el anciano. Lo de los dientes también se notaba en que farfullaba un poco–. Acuérdate de salir corriendo antes de que se desate la tormenta.

–Creí que eso ya había ocurrido –repuso Edward. Más allá de la entrada, las ramas de los árboles crujían y se agitaban.

–¿Cómo? ¿Te refieres a este vientecito inocente? –se burló el anciano–. Pero si esto no es más que un bebé que todavía no ha empezado a crecer. Empeorará bastante antes de que acabe la noche. Acuérdate de lo que te digo –nos lanzó una mirada a todos–. De hecho, niños, ¿no deberían estar en casa, a salvo y calientitos?

No había por qué ofenderse si una persona mayor y desdentada nos llamaba niños. Claro que aquélla era la segunda en veinte segundos.

–Estamos a punto de terminar la escuela –le expliqué–. Sabemos cuidarnos.

La risotada que profirió me recordó el sonido que producen las hojas secas.

–Está bien –concedió–. Seguro que no te equivocas.

Dio un paso inseguro para trasponer la puerta. Tras agitar la mano sin mucho entusiasmo, Edward la cerró.

–Pobre loco –dijo una voz, detrás de nosotros.

Nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a Madame Zanzíbar esperando junto a la puerta de la oficina. Vestía unos pantalones de deporte de Juicy Couture y una chaqueta a juego de color rosa fucsia, que llevaba abierta hasta la clavícula. Tenía los pechos redondos y firmes y, puesto que no parecía llevar sostén, sorprendentemente respingones. Se había pintado los labios de color naranja claro, el mismo tono que el barniz de uñas y el del filtro del cigarrillo que sostenía entre dos dedos.

–Y bien. ¿Vamos a pasar o nos vamos a quedar fuera? –inquirió, mirándonos a todos–. ¿Revelamos los misterios de la vida o los dejamos para mejor ocasión?

Me levanté de la silla y tiré de Alice. Edward vino detrás. Madame Z nos hizo pasar a su oficina y, tras hacernos una señal para que nos sentáramos, los tres nos apretujamos en un sillón que parecía tener exceso de relleno. Edward advirtió que la cosa no marchaba y se acomodó en el suelo. Yo me contoneé un poco para que Alice me dejara más espacio.

–¿Ves?, son como chorizos –dijo, en referencia a sus muslos.

–Aparta –le ordené.

–Bueno, bueno –dijo Madame Z sentándose tras la mesa, no sin antes pasarnos revista. Le dio una fumada al cigarrillo–. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Me mordí el labio. ¿Cómo decirlo?

–Tú eres vidente, ¿no?

Madame Z exhaló una bocanada de humo.

–Bravo, Sherlock. ¿Te dio pistas el anuncio de las páginas amarillas?

Me subieron los colores, y también se me pusieron los pelos de punta. Mi pregunta tenía la intención de romper el hielo. ¿Tenía ella algún problema con lo de romper el hielo? En todo caso, si de verdad era vidente, ¿no debería saber qué me llevaba a estar en su oficina?

–Ah… bueno. En fin. El caso es que me estaba preguntando…

–¿Sí?, continúa.

Hice un esfuerzo.

–Bueno… pues me estaba preguntando si cierta persona especial va a hacerme cierta pregunta especial –evité, a propósito, mirar a Edward, pero sí oí su exclamación de sorpresa. No lo había visto venir.

Madame Z se presiono la frente con dos dedos y puso los ojos en blanco.

–¡Ejem! –dijo–. Hummm… Hummm… Está todo bastante confuso. Sí, pero aquí hay pasión –Alice soltó una risita, y Edward tragó saliva–. Sin embargo, también capto… ¿cómo lo diré? Algunos factores que complican la situación.

"Bravo, Sherlock –pensé–. ¿Qué tal si te esfuerzas un poco y me das algo más trabajado, eh?"

–Pero esa pasión va a hacer que él, o sea, que la persona… ¿actué? –pese al nudo en el estómago, le estaba echando mucho valor.

–Actuar o no actuar, ¿es ésa la cuestión? –preguntó Madame Z.

–Sí, ésa es la cuestión.

–Ya veo. Ésa es siempre la cuestión. Y lo que nos tenemos que preguntar nosotros mismos es… –no continuó la frase. Detuvo la mirada en Edward y palideció…

–¿Qué? –inquirí.

–Nada –respondió ella.

–No. Algo –repuse. Su numerito de entrar en contacto con los espíritus no me estaba impresionando. ¿Creía que nos íbamos a tragar que algo la había poseído de repente? ¿Qué su visión llegaba al más allá? Y qué más. ¡Lo único que debía hacer era contestar a la maldita pregunta!

Madame Z hizo como que se estaba recuperando y, con mano temblorosa, aspiró una larga bocanada de su cigarrillo.

–Si se cae un árbol en el bosque y no hay nadie allí para oírlo, ¿hace ruido?

–¿Cómo?

–Eso es todo. O lo tomas o lo dejas –parecía inquieta, así que decidí tomarlo. Pese a ello, aprovechando que Madame Z no miraba, le hice una mueca a Alice.

Edward afirmo no tener ninguna pregunta concreta que plantear, pero, por algún motivo, Madame Z insistió en obtener un mensaje para él. Paseó las manos sobre el aura de Edward y lo instó con severidad a evitar las alturas, lo que, puesto que a Edward le encantaba escalar, resultaba de lo más apropiado. No obstante, lo curioso fue la reacción de Edward. Primero alzó las cejas y, enseguida, pareció sentir algo muy distinto, como una especie de placer secreto por anticipado. Me miró y se sonrojó.

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunté–. Tienes cara de que te está guardando un as en la manga.

–Qué cosas dices –contestó él.

–¿Qué nos ocultas, Edward Cullen?

–Nada, ¡lo juro!

–¡No seas tonto, chico! –le espetó Madame Z–. Haz caso de lo que te digo.

–Bueno, no tienes que preocuparte por él –le recomendé–. Es la prudencia en persona –miré a Edward–. En serio, ¿acaso descubriste un sitio para escalar distinto y fantástico? ¿Tienes un mosquetón nuevecito?

–Es el turno de Alice –afirmo Edward–. Vamos, Alice.

–¿Sabes leer la mano? –le preguntó Alice a Madame Z.

Madame Z suspiró. Sin fijarse mucho en lo que estaba haciendo, palpó la palma de la mano de Alice.

–Serás tan bella como te permitas ser –juzgó. Punto y final. Allí acababan sus perlas de sabiduría.

Alice quedó tan anonada como yo. Me dispuse a protestar en nombre de todos los presentes. Porque, ¡por favor!, ¿un árbol en el bosque? ¿Ten cuidado con las alturas? ¿Serás tan bella como te permitas ser? Aun a pesar de su puesta en escena, hasta cierto punto sobrecogedora, tenía claro que nos estaba tomando el pelo a los tres. Sobre todo a mí.

Pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de abrir la boca, el teléfono celular que estaba sobre la mesa comenzó a sonar. Madame Z lo cogió y presionó el botón de descolgar con una de aquellas uñas de color naranja.

–Madame Zanzíbar, a su servicio –dijo. A medida que escuchaba la voz que le hablaba desde el otro lado de la línea, su expresión iba cambiando. Se volvió brusca e irritable–. No, Silas, no. Se llama… Sí, muy bien, candidiasis. Candidiasis.

Alice y yo intercambiamos una mirada de espanto, pero lo cierto es que yo había empezado a divertirme. No tanto por la candidiasis que, por lo visto, afectaba a Madame Z. Aunque por otra parte, ¡qué cochinada! Más bien por el hecho de que estuviera hablando con el tal Silas delante de nosotros. Estábamos comenzando a obtener algo sustancial a cambio de nuestro dinero.

–Dile al farmacéutico que ya es la segunda vez en este mes –protestó Madame Z–. Necesito algo más fuerte. ¿Cómo? Para el picor, ¡imbécil! ¡O que venga a rascarme él! –se acomodó en la silla y colocó una de aquellas piernas embutidas en el pantalón deportivo Juicy Couture sobre la otra.

Edward me miró con ojos alarmados.

–Yo no pienso rascarle nada –susurró–. ¡Me niego!

Me reí. Que se envalentonara delante de mí era un bueno síntoma. El proyecto Madame Z no estaba saliendo según lo planeado, pero ¿cómo acabaría? Tal vez tuviera, al fin, el efecto deseado.

Madame Z me apuntó con la brasa del cigarrillo y yo bajé la mirada con aire arrepentido. Para distraerme, me concentré en las extrañas y variadas chucherías que se amontonaban en los estantes. Había un libro que se llamaba _La magia de lo convencional_ y otro _Qué hacer cuando los muertos hablan… pero no los quiere escuchar._ Le di un golpe con la rodilla a Edward y le señale mis descubrimientos. Él gesticuló como si estuviera asfixiando a un pobre desgraciado, y yo tuve que contener una carcajada.

Encima de los libros vi lo siguiente: un bote de raticida, un monóculo antiguo, un bote lleno de lo que parecía ser restos de uñas, una taza de Starbucks mellada y una pata de conejo. Y encima de todo había… Ah, qué maravilla.

–¿Eso es una calavera? –le pregunté a Edward.

–Fíjate –exclamó, tras emitir un silbido.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo –dijo Alice, apartando la mirada–. Si hay una calavera de verdad, yo prefiero no saberlo. ¿Nos podemos ir ya?

Le tomé la cabeza con ambas manos y se la orienté en la dirección apropiada.

–Mira. ¡Todavía tiene cabello!

Madame Z colgó el teléfono.

–Ineptos. No hay ni uno que se salve –concluyó. Su palidez había desaparecido. Por lo visto, conversar con Silas le había avivado el ánimo–. ¡Ah! Veo que han descubierto a Fernando.

–¿La calavera es de él? –pregunté–. ¿De Fernando?

–Dios mío –lamentó Alice.

–Afloró a la superficie después de un corrimiento de tierras, en el cementerio de Chapel Hill –nos contó–. Bueno, con el ataúd y todo. La madera se encontraba en bastante mal estado; debía de ser principios del siglo XX. Como nadie le prestaba atención, me apiadé de él y me lo traje aquí.

–¿Abriste el ataúd? –inquirí.

–Sí –respondió, orgullosa. Me habría gustado saber si llevaba el Juicy Couture mientras se dedicaba a asaltar tumbas.

–Es desagradable. Esa cosa todavía conserva cabello –dije.

–No es una cosa –rezongó Madame Z–. Ten un poco de respeto, por favor.

–Bueno, pero es que no sabía que los cadáveres tuvieran pelo.

–Pero no piel –afirmó Madame Z–. La piel se pudre al principio y desprende un olor más bien insoportable. Lo del cabello es distinto. A veces, semanas después de que el difunto haya pasado a mejor vida, todavía sigue creciendo.

–Increíble –comentó Edward.

–¿Y eso? –preguntó Alice en referencia al recipiente de platico transparente que contenía un liquido indeterminado–. Dime que eso no pertenece a Fernando, por favor. Dímelo.

Madame Z se burló de aquella posibilidad con un gesto desdeñoso.

–Es mi útero. Le pedí al buen doctor que me lo diera después de hacerme la histerectomía.

–¿Tú útero? –Alice parecía a punto de desmayarse.

–No iba a permitir que lo incineraran –protesto Madame Z–. ¡De ninguna manera!

–¿Y aquello de allá? –le señalé una especie de cosas resecas amontonadas en el estante más alto. El jueguito de veo-veo estaba probando ser más entretenido que la adivinación por medio de las manos.

Madame Z miró en la dirección que le indicaba. Abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró.

–Eso no es nada –sentenció con firmeza, aunque advertí que le costaba dejar de mirar los misteriosos objetos–. Bien. ¿Ya terminamos?

–Vamos –junté las manos como si estuviera rezando–. Dinos qué es.

–No creo que quieran saber –repuso ella.

–Yo sí –dije.

–Pues yo no –terció Alice.

–Sí, ella también –resolví–. Y Edward también. ¿Verdad, Edward?

–No puede ser peor que el útero –convino Edward.

Madame Z apretó los labios.

–Por favor –le rogué.

Murmuró algo apenas inteligible sobre adolescentes estúpidos y sobre que no pensaba considerarse responsable, pasara lo que pasara. Después, se levantó y se aproximó a la estantería en cuestión. En lugar de bambolearse, el pecho de aquella mujer se mantuvo firme e inamovible. Recogió el bulto y lo deje frente a nosotros.

–Ah –recuperé el aliento–. Un ramillete –capullos de rosa, parduscos y quebradizos; espigas de gisófila grisáceas, tan secas que sus fibras formaban copos que esparcían por la mesa, y una flácida cinta roja rodeando los tallos.

–Una campesina francesa le echó un maleficio –afirmó Madame Z con un tono de voz indescifrable. Daba la impresión de que algo la obligaba a pronunciar las palabras sin que ella quisiera hacerlo. O al revés: a lo mejor sí quería contarlo pero trataba de resistirse–. Quería demostrar que el amor verdadero va de la mano del destino, y que cualquiera que intente interferir se expone a un riesgo que debe asumir.

Se dispuso a devolver el ramillete a su lugar.

–¡Espera! –grité–. ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Qué es lo que hace?

–No te lo voy a contar –respondió ella, obstinada.

–¿"No te lo voy a contar"? –me burlé–. ¿Acaso tienes cuatro años?

–¡Bella! –intervino Alice.

–Tú eres como todas las demás, ¿no es cierto? –me dijo Madame Z–. Estás dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir un novio. Necesitas enamorarte hasta el tuétano, cueste lo que cueste.

Las mejillas me ardían. Pero el tema ya estaba encima de la mesa. Novios. Amor. Creí ver un rayo de esperanza.

–Haz el favor de contárselo –rogó Alice–, o de lo contrario no podremos irnos.

–No – insistió Madame Z.

–No te extrañe que se lo calle. Es una invención suya.

Los ojos de Madame Z relampaguearon. Yo lo había provocado y eso no estaba bien, pero algo me decía que, fuera lo que fuera aquel ramillete, no era una invención. Mi curiosidad fue en aumento.

La vidente puso el ramillete en el centro de la mesa, en donde se quedó sin que pudiera apreciársele nada especial.

–Tres personas, tres deseos cada una –informó Madame Z–. Ésa es su magia.

Alice, Edward y yo nos miramos los unos a los otros, y nos dio un ataque de risa. Era absurdo y al mismo tiempo perfecto: la tormenta, el viejo y, como colofón, aquel anuncio lanzado de un modo tan siniestro.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Madame Z provocó que interrumpiéramos las carcajadas de inmediato. Concretamente, la mirada que le dirigió a Edward.

Edward intentó recuperar el aspecto relajado.

–Bueno, ¿y por qué no lo utilizas? –le preguntó con la actitud del buen chico que pretende mostrarse atento y cortés.

–Ya lo hice –contestó Madame Z. El labial naranja parecía una mancha.

–Y… ¿se cumplieron los tres deseos? –quise saber.

–Punto por punto –respondió ella, lacónica.

Ninguno supo qué decir.

–¿Hay alguien más que lo haya hecho? –intervino Alice.

–Una señora. Desconozco la naturaleza de los dos primeros deseos que formuló, pero el último duró hasta su muerte. Así es como el ramillete llegó a mis manos.

Nos quedamos embobados, sin saber qué hacer. La situación se había tornado irreal, pero aun así, allí estábamos nosotros, y no era un sueño.

–Espeluznante –juzgó Edward.

–Entonces… ¿por qué lo guardas –pregunté–. Si ya se cumplieron tus tres deseos…

–Buena pregunta –repuso Madame Z después de quedarse unos segundos observando el ramillete. Sacó del bolsillo un encendedor color turquesa para prenderle fuego. Cogió el ramillete con determinación, como si se preparar para llevar a cabo una acción hacía tiempo propuesta.

–¡No! –grité, arrebatándole el ramillete de las manos–. Si tú no lo quieres, ¡dámelo a mí!

–Jamás. Debo quemarlo.

Cubrí los pétalos de rosa con los dedos. Su textura era semejante a la de la arrugada mejilla de mi abuelo, que yo solía acariciarle cuando iba a visitarlo al hogar de los ancianos.

–Estás cometiendo un error –me avisó Madame Z. Me quitó las flores con cierta brutalidad. Percibí la misma lucha interna que me había parecido notar en ella al insistirle para que hablara del ramillete, como si en él habitara un poder con capacidad para dominarla. Lo cual era absurdo, desde luego–. Todavía queda tiempo para cambiar tu destino –afirmó.

–¿Y qué destino es ése? –inquirí. Se me quebró la voz–. ¿El de que un árbol se cae en el bosque y, pobre de mí, llevo puesto tapones en los oídos?

Los ojos de Madame Z, enmarcados por gruesas pestañas, se clavaron en mí. La piel que los rodeaba era tan fina como el papel de seda, comprendí que aquella mujer era mayor de lo que había creído en un principio.

–Eres una jovencita maleducada e irrespetuosa. Te haría falta una buena tunda –se acomodó en la silla giratoria que ocupaba y tuve la impresión momentánea de que se había librado de la malsana influencia del ramillete. Podría ser, también, que fuera el ramillete el que la hubiera liberado–. Quédatelo, si eso es lo que quieres. No me hago responsable de lo que pueda suceder a partir de ahora.

–¿Cómo funciona? –le pregunté.

Ella soltó un bufido.

–Por favor –le rogué. No era mi intención ponerme pesada. Pero el asunto tenía muchísima importancia–. Si no me lo cuentas, seguro que me sale mal. Yo qué sé… seguro que destruyo el mundo.

–Bella… ya basta –susurró Alice.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Era superior a mis fuerzas.

Madame Z chasqueó la lengua con actitud desdeñosa. Bueno, y a mí qué.

–Sostenlo en la mano derecha pronuncia tu deseo –explicó–. Sin embargo, te lo digo una vez más: te vas a arrepentir.

–No es necesario que me asustes –dije–. No soy tan estúpida como crees.

–No, lo eres aún más –convino ella.

Edward decidió intervenir para reorientar la conversación. Le molestaban las desavenencias.

–Así que… ¿no volverías a utilizarlo si tuvieras la oportunidad?

Madame Z alzó las cejas.

–¿Tengo aspecto de necesitar que se me cumplan más deseos?

Alice profirió un sonoro suspiró.

–Vaya, pues a mí sí que me caerían bien. ¿Por qué no pides que se me concedan los muslos de Lindsay Lohan?

Me encantan mis amigos. Son fantásticos. Levante el ramillete, y Madame Z, con un grito ahogado, me sujetó la muñeca.

–¡Por tu bien, niña! –gritó–. ¡Si vas a pedir un deseo al menos que sea razonable!

–Estoy de acuerdo, Bella –afirmó Edward–. Piensa en la pobre Lindsay; ¿quieres que pierda los muslos?

–Todavía le quedarían las pantorrillas –repuse.

–¿Y con qué las sostendría? ¿Y qué productor de cine contrataría a una actriz de la que sólo se pueda filmar el torso?

Me dio risa, y Edward pareció satisfecho de sí mismo.

–Son tal para cual –juzgó Alice.

La respiración de Madame Z se había vuelto agitada. Tal vez fuera cierto que no se sentía responsable de mis actos, pero el susto que se había llevado al verme alzar el ramillete no era fingido.

Deposité el ramillete en mi bolso, teniendo cuidado de no dañarlo. Y, luego de sacar la cartera, le pagué a Madame Z el doble de lo acordado. No me molesté en dar explicaciones. Sencillamente, le puse los billetes en la mano. Ella los contó y, con hastió y labios color naranja, se permitió darme unos consejos.

Por su actitud deduje que se daba por vencida, pero insistió en que tuviera mucho cuidado.

Siguiendo el ritual de la noche de los viernes, fuimos a mi casa a cenar una pizza. Un ritual que, por cierto, solía repetirse losa sábados y los domingos. Mis padres estaban en Botswana, a donde habían ido a pasar un semestre sabático, y eso implicaba que "casa Bella" era nuestro salón de fiestas particular. Claro que tampoco hacíamos fiestas. La casa, alejada de la ciudad, situada junto a un descuidado camino de tierra y sin vecinos alrededor que pudieran quejarse, no se prestaba a ello. Pero preferíamos estar los tres solos o, cuando mucho, aceptar la presencia de Jasper, el novio de Alice. Aun así, Jasper consideraba que Edward y yo éramos raros. No le gustaba la piña en la pizza y no compartía nuestros gustos cinematográficos.

La lluvia se estrellaba con fuerza contra el techo de la camioneta de Edward, ocupado con las serpenteantes curvas de Restoration Boulevard. Dejamos atrás la tienda de Krispy Kresme y la carnicería Piggly Wiggly, y pasamos junto al solitario depósito de agua del condado, que elevaba su gloria hacia los cielos. Íbamos bastante apretados, pero a mí no me importaba. Ocupaba el asiento de en medio. Cada vez que movía la palanca de velocidades, Edward me rozaba la rodilla con la mano.

–Ah, el cementerio –anunció cuando vimos aparecer por el costado una verja de hierro forjado–. ¿Qué les parece si guardamos un minuto de silencio por Fernando?

El resplandor de un relámpago iluminó las sucesivas filas de lapidas, y comprobé lo espeluznantes y perturbadores que son los cementerios. Huesos. Piel putrefacta. Ataúdes, algunos de los cuales, a veces, salen a la superficie.

Respire aliviada cuando llegué a casa. Mientras Edward llamaba a la pizzería y Alice examinaba lo que el videoclub nos había preparado para la semana, fui encendiendo las luces de todas las habitaciones.

–Algo agradable, ¿de acuerdo? –dije, desde el vestíbulo.

–Entonces nada de _Night Stalker,_ ¿no? –respondió Alice.

Me uní a ella en el estudio e inspeccioné la pila de películas.

–¿Qué tal _High School Musical_? Es lo menos horripilante que se me ocurre.

–Bromeas –afirmó Edward, colgando el teléfono–. Piensa en Sharpay y su hermano haciendo ese baile sexy con maracas. ¿No te parece horripilante?

Me reí.

–Pero adelante, chicas –dijo–. Elijan la que les dé la gana. Tengo que ir a hacer un encargo.

–¿Te vas? –le preguntó Alice.

–¿Y la pizza? –inquirí yo.

Abrió su cartera y dejó un billete de veinte dólares sobre la mesa.

–Volveré en media hora. Lo prometo.

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

–Te lo voy a volver a preguntar: ¿te vas? ¿Ni siquiera te quedas a cenar?

–Es que tengo que ir a hacer una cosa –repuso él.

Se me encogió el corazón. Deseaba que se quedara, aunque sólo fuera un poquito más. Corrí a la cocina y saqué del bolso el ramillete de Madame Z o, mejor dicho, el mío.

–Bueno, pues, al menos espera a que haya pedido mi deseo –le dije.

Mi ocurrencia le hizo gracia.

–Está bien. Anda, pide el deseo.

Titubeé. El estudio era cálido y acogedor, la pizza venía de camino y me encontraba con los mejores amigos del mundo. ¿Qué otra cosa podría querer?

La parte codiciosa de mi cerebro protestó: el baile, desde luego. Yo quería que Edward me pidiera que fuéramos juntos. Tal vez fuera muy egoísta de mi parte tener lo que tenía y querer más, pero decidí no pensarlo demasiado.

"Sólo míralo", me dije. Los amables ojos verdes, la sonrisa torcida, los mechones angelicales, toda la dulzura y bondad que, en suma, lo caracterizaban.

Edward simulo el ruido de un redoble de tambor. Levanté el ramillete.

–Quiero que cierto chico me invite a ir al baile con él –pronuncié.

–¡Acaban de oírlo, queridos amigos! –gritó Edward. Estaba eufórico–. ¿Y quién no soñaría con acompañar a nuestra fabulosa Bella al baile? Tendremos que esperar unos momentos para ver si su deseo…

–¿Bella? –intervino Alice, interrumpiendo a Edward–. ¿Bella, estás bien?

–Se movió –dije, lanzando el ramillete al suelo. Me invadió un sudor frío–. Se los juro por Dios. Se movió en el momento en que pedí el deseo. ¡Y esta peste! ¿No la huelen?

–No –me respondió Alice–. ¿Qué olor?

–Tú sí lo hueles, ¿no, Edward?

Edward sonreía, todavía de aquel extraño humor que había manifestado desde que… en realidad, desde que Madame Z le había aconsejado mantenerse alejado de las alturas. Retumbó un trueno, y él me dio un empujón en el hombro.

–Y ahora vas a decir que la tormenta es cosa del maleficio de tu deseo, ¿no? –se burló–. O mejor aún: mañana, cuando te levantes, dirás que encontraste una criatura jorobada y maliciosa escondida bajo el edredón, ¿verdad que sí?

–Como a flores podridas –dije–. ¿De verdad que no lo huelen? ¿No me están tomando el pelo?

Edward sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón.

–Nos vemos en el segundo acto, compañeras. Oye, Bella…

–¿Qué?

Un nuevo trueno sacudió la casa.

–No pierdas la ilusión –afirmó–. Lo bueno se hace esperar.

Desde la ventana lo observé caminar hacia la camioneta. Caían cortinas de agua. Luego, mientras una idea penetraba en mi cabeza y hacía a un lado todo lo demás, me volví y miré a Alice.

–¿Oíste lo que acaba de decir? –le agarré las manos–. Dios mío, ¿crees que significa lo que creo que significa?

–¿Y qué otra cosa podría significar? –repuso Alice–. ¡Te va a pedir que vayas al baile con él! Es sólo que… No sé. ¡Está intentando que sea una gran sorpresa!

–¿Qué crees que va a hacer?

–Ni idea. ¿Alquilar una valla publicitaria? ¿Enviarte una banda de música?

Grité. Ella gritó. Nos pusimos a saltar como locas.

–Tenías razón. Lo del deseo fue una gran idea –dijo–. Era lo que faltaba para darle a Edward el último empujón… ¿Y lo de las flores podridas? ¡Emocionante!

–Lo del olor era cierto, de verdad –insistí.

–Sí, claro.

–En serio.

Me miró con expresión burlona y meneó la cabeza.

–Pues entonces supongo que habrá sido tu imaginación –aventuró.

–Puede ser –convine.

Recogí el ramillete del suelo, sujetándolo cautelosamente con el dedo gordo y el índice. Lo llevé a la estantería y lo coloqué detrás de una fila de libros. Deseaba apartarlo de mi vista.

.

.

.

OH, LO SÉ. SE QUEDO EN LA MITAD DEL FIC, PERO ES QUE ES DEMASIADO LARGO

Y DESCIDI HACERLO EN DOS PARTES :D

¿REVIEW?


	2. 2da parte

**ACLARACION: NADA ME PERTENECE.**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER. ESTE FIC ES SOLO UNA ADAPTACION DE UNA PORCION DEL LIBRO "PROM NIGHTS FROM HELL" (NOCHES DE BAILE EN EL INFIERNO). LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL ES DE LAUREN MYRACLE, Y LLEVA EL MISMO TITULO QUE EL FIC.**

**SIN INTENCION DE OFENDER A NADIE, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN.**

**AQUÍ LA CONTINUACION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EL RAMILLETE**

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente bajé trotando la escalera con la estúpida esperanza de encontrar… No sé: ¿cientos de M&Ms formando las letras de mi nombre? ¿Corazones de serpentina adornando las ventanas?

Nada más alejado de eso: encontré un pájaro muerto. Su cuerpecito yacía en el tapete de la entrada, como si, durante la tormenta nocturna, se hubiera abierto la cabeza contra la puerta.

Lo envolví en una servilleta de papel y lo llevé al bote de la basura intentando no sentir su levísimo peso.

–Lo siento mucho pajarito lindo y dulce –dije–. Vuela hacia el cielo –tiré el cadáver, y la tapa del contenedor se cerró con gran estruendo.

Regresé de inmediato. El teléfono estaba sonando. Debía de ser Alice que quería que la pusiera al día. La noche anterior se había ido con Jasper a eso de las once, pero antes me había hecho prometerle que le avisaría en el momento en que Edward diera el paso.

–Hola, cielo –dije, cuando comprobé que no me había equivocado–. Todavía no tengo noticias… Lo siento.

–Bella… –dijo Alice.

–Pero he estado pensando en Madame Z. En esa obsesión suya con lo de no jugar con el destino.

–Bella…

–En fin, ¿cómo me puede perjudicar que Edward me pida que vaya con él a la fiesta? –me acerqué al congelador y saqué la caja de waffles congelados–. ¿Por el intercambio de fluidos, tal vez? ¿Me va a traer flores, y una abeja va a salir de ellas y me va a picar?

–Bella, cállate. ¿No has visto las noticias esta mañana?

–¿En sábado? Para nada.

Oí que Alice tragaba saliva.

–Alice, no me digas que estás llorando.

–Anoche… Edward escaló el depósito de agua –dijo.

–¿Cómo? –el depósito de agua podría tener unos cien metros de altura, y al pie había un cartel que prohibía subir.

Edward siempre había hablado de ascender hasta la parte alta, pero, dado que era amante de respetar las normas, nunca lo había hecho.

–A lo mejor el pasamanos estaba mojado… o, tal vez, un relámpago. Todavía no lo saben…

–Alice, ¿qué ocurrió?

–Estaba pintando algo en el depósito con un spray, el muy idiota, y…

–¿Un graffiti? ¿Edward?

–Bella, ¿me dejas hablar? ¡Se cayó! ¡Se cayó del depósito!

Apreté el teléfono.

–Dios. ¿Está bien?

Alice se limitó a sollozar. Yo lo comprendía, claro. Edward también era amigo suyo. Pero necesitaba más información.

–¿Está internado en el hospital? ¿Puedo ir a visitarlo? ¡Alice!

Oí un gimoteo, y después crepitaciones. Quien habló fue la Señora Brandon.

–Edward ha muerto, Bella –me dijo–. La altura, la caída… era imposible que sobreviviera.

–¿Qué? ¿Me lo puedes repetir?

–Mi esposo ira por ti. Te quedarás con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Todo el tiempo que quieras.

–No –respondí–. Quiero decir… Yo no… –la caja de waffles fue a parar al suelo–. Edward no ha muerto. Edward no puede morir.

–Bella… –insistió ella con infinita tristeza.

–Por favor, no me digas eso –le rogué–. Por favor, no pongas esa voz tan… –no era capaz de pensar con claridad.

–Sé que lo querías. Igual que todos nosotros.

–Oye, espera –dije–. ¿Haciendo un graffiti? Edward no hace graffitis. Un descerebrado sí, pero Edward no.

–Antes que nada, vendrás a casa. Entonces hablaremos.

–¿Cuál graffiti? ¡No entiendo nada!

La señora Brandon guardó silencio.

–Pásame a Alice, ¡por favor! –supliqué–. ¡Quiero hablar con Alice!

Oí unas voces amortiguadas. Alice volvió al otro lado de la línea.

–Te lo voy a decir –me prometió–, pero no creo que quieras saberlo.

Me invadió el frío y, de pronto, me di cuenta de que no quería saberlo.

–Era un mensaje. Estaba allá arriba escribiendo un mensaje –titubeó–. Decía "Bella, ¿irás al baile conmigo?".

Me dejé caer en el suelo, junto a la caja de waffles. ¿Por qué había una caja de waffles en el suelo de la cocina?

–¿Bella? –oí a Alice desde muy lejos–. Bella, ¿estás ahí?

No me gustó aquella lejanía. Colgué para dejar de sentirla.

.

.

Edward fue enterrado en el cementerio de Chapel Hill. Pasé toda la ceremonia sentada, pues el cuerpo de Edward estaba tan destrozado que era preferible no verlo. Querría despedirme de él, ¿pero cómo despedirse de un ataúd? En el lugar en el que le dieron sepultura, vi a la madre de Edward lanzar un puñado de tierra al agujero en que descansaba su hijo. Fue horrible, pero también irreal, lejano. Alice me apretó la mano. Hice como si no me hubiera dado cuenta.

Aquella tarde cayó un suave aguacero primaveral. Me imaginé la tierra, húmeda y fresca, rodeando el ataúd de Edward. Pensé en Fernando, cuya calavera Madame Zanzíbar había recuperado después de que el suelo empapado devolviera su ataúd a la superficie. Recordé que el costado oriental del cementerio, en donde Edward estaba enterrado, era más moderno y contaba con pulcras zonas de jardín. Por no hablar de los métodos actuales para excavar tumbas, mucho más eficientes que los de los simples enterradores armados con palas.

El ataúd de Edward no se desenterraría. De ningún modo.

Estuve en casa de Alice cerca de un par de semanas. Mis padres recibieron la noticia y se ofrecieron a volver de Botswana. Les dije que no. ¿De qué me iba a servir? Su presencia no9 serviría para traer a Edward de vuelta.

En la escuela, durante los primeros días, los alumnos hablaban en voz baja y se me quedaban mirando al verme pasar. Algunos consideraban romántico lo que Edward había hecho. Otros pensaban que era una estupidez. "Una tragedia", fue la conclusión más repetida, y siempre con voz lúgubre.

En cuanto a mí, me paseaba por los pasillos como un muerto viviente. Me hubiera escapado de clases, pero ocurrió que el tutor me acorraló en una esquina y me obligó a contarle cómo me sentía. Perdía el tiempo. Mi dolor era mío, un esqueleto que me revolvería las entrañas para siempre.

Una semana después de la muerte de Edward, y exactamente una semana antes del baile de fin de cursos, las conversaciones sobre Edward empezaron a escasear a favor de las que giraban en torno a vestidos, reservaciones para cenar y limusinas. Una chica pálida de la clase de Química a la que asistía Edward se enojó y dijo que el baile debía suspenderse, pero los demás mostraron su desacuerdo y defendieron la idea de que la fiesta se celebrara. Eso era lo que Edward habría querido.

Pidieron los consejos de Alice y los míos, dado que ambas habíamos sido sus mejores amigas (y también, aunque no lo dijeron, dado que yo era la chica por la que había muerto). Alice comenzó a llorar pero, tras unos instantes temblorosos, dijo que sería un error arruinarle los planes a todo el mundo, que quedarse en casa y lamentar lo ocurrido no iba a servir de nada.

–La vida sigue –agregó. Su novio, Jasper, hizo un gesto de asentimiento. La rodeó con un brazo y la estrechó.

Rosalie, presidenta de la comisión que organizaba el baile, le puso la mano en el corazón.

–Así es –afirmó, y después me miró con actitud solícita y teatral–. ¿Y cómo estás tú, Bella? ¿Podrás olvidarlo?

Me encogí de hombros.

–Da igual –le respondí.

Ella me abrazó. Me tambaleé.

–Bien, chicos, ¡seguimos adelante! –exclamó, mirando a quienes nos rodeaban–. Angela, sigue con las flores de cerezo. Jessica, dile a la señora de Paper Affair que queremos cien serpentinas azules, ¡y no aceptes un no por respuesta!

En la fecha del baile, al mediodía, dos horas antes de que, según lo planeado, Jasper fuera a buscar a Alice, guardé mis cosas en la mochila y le dije a mi amiga que me iba a mi casa.

–¿Qué? –exclamó–. ¡No!

Dejó la plancha para el cabello con la que estaba ocupada. Para disfrutar aun más, había despegado ante sí todo lo que iba a adornarla: el maquillaje brillante de Babycakes, el labial Dewberry y el vestido, que estaba colgado en la perilla de la puerta de su baño. La tela era de color lila, y el escote tenía forma de corazón. Era una hermosura.

–Llegó el momento –afirmé–. Gracias por haber permitido que me quedara tanto tiempo… pero ya es hora de que me vaya.

Cerró la boca. Quería discutir, pero sabía que yo tenía razón. Ya no estaba cómoda. No importaba demasiado, porque no habría estado cómoda en ningún lugar, pero, pese a ello, eso de andar lloriqueando por la casa de los Brandon hacía la sensación de estar encerrada y que Alice se sintiera cada vez más frustrada y culpable.

–Pero si el baile es hoy –repuso–. ¿No es un poco raro que pases la noche del baile en tu casa? –se me acercó–. Quédate hasta mañana. No haré ruido cuando llegue; lo prometo. Y también te prometo no soltarte el rollo… Ya sabes. Lo que pasó después de la fiesta, quién se enredó con quién y los nombres de las que se desmayaron en el baño de mujeres.

–Pues deberías –contesté–. Y deberías quedarte ahí todo el tiempo que se te antoje, y hacer todo el ruido que quieras al llegar, y emocionarte, hablar por los codos y todo eso –sin previo aviso, los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas–. Deberías, Alice.

Me tocó el brazo. Me aparté con toda la delicadeza de que fui capaz

–Y tú también, Bella –dijo.

–Sí… bueno –me eché la mochila al hombro.

–Llámame a cualquier hora –ofreció–. Tendré el teléfono encendido, incluso durante la fiesta.

–Está bien.

–Y si cambias de opinión, si resulta que prefieres quedarte…

–Gracias.

–¡O incluso si decides venir a la fiesta! A todos nos gustaría que estuvieras allí… lo sabes ¿no? Que vayas sola no tiene importancia.

Me estremecí. Alice no había tenido intención de herirme, pero lo cierto era que sí me importaba tener que ir sola, ya que Edward era quien tendría que haberme acompañado. Edward faltaba a su cita no por haberse interesado en otra chica o por padecer una gripe tremenda, sino porque había muerto. Por mí.

–Oh, Dios –lamentó Alice–. Bella…

La aparté de mí. No quería que nadie me tocara.

–No pasa nada.

Nos quedamos calladas, en el interior de una burbuja de torpeza.

–Yo también lo extraño –afirmó.

Asentí. Luego me fui

.

.

Volví a mi casa deshabitada para descubrir que no había electricidad. Genial. Pasaba con demasiada frecuencia: las tormentas vespertinas derribaban árboles que caían sobre transformadores, y barrios enteros se quedaban sin electricidad durante horas. A veces el suministro cesaba sin que hubiera un motivo claro. Tal vez demasiada gente tenía conectado el aire acondicionado y, por esa razón, se producían sobrecargas en la red; ésa era mi teoría. La Edward tenía que ver con fantasmas, uuuh. "Quieren que se te eche a perder la leche" me había dicho con voz sombría.

Edward.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Intenté no pensar en él pero, como era imposible, lo dejé existir en mi cabeza, junto a mí. Me preparé un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuate, que no fui capaz de comer. Subí a la planta alta y me tumbé en la cama, sobre la colcha. Las sombras ganaron terreno. Una lechuza ululó. Estuve mirando el techo hasta que dejé de divisar la malla de telas de araña.

En la oscuridad, mis pensamientos se encaminaron hacia lugares siniestros. Fernando. Madame Zanzíbar. "Tú eres como todas las demás, ¿no es cierto? Estás dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir un novio".

Había sido aquel mismo anhelo el que me había llevado a idear la estúpida visita a Madame Zanzíbar y a formular el deseo, aún más estúpido, si eso era posible. Eso había sido lo que le había dado el empujoncito a Edward. ¡Ojalá no hubiera tocado el maldito ramillete!

Me puse en pie de un salto. ¡Dios!, ¡el ramillete!

Tomé el teléfono celular y presione el tres, la tecla que tenía asignada al número de Alice. El uno era para mamá y papá, y el dos para Edward. Todavía no había borrado su nombre y acababa de descubrir que no iba a tener que hacerlo.

–¡Alice! –grité en cuanto oí que descolgaban.

–¿Bella? –dijo ella. Al fondo, oí a Rihanna gritando "¡S.O.S.!" – ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, bien –contesté–. ¡Mejor que bien! Es decir, no hay luz, la oscuridad es total y estoy sola, pero qué más da. No va a durar mucho –me reí y fui caminando hacia el vestíbulo.

–¿Ah, sí? –dudó Alice. Su voz apenas se sobreponía al ruido y a las carcajadas–. Bella, casi no te oigo.

–El ramillete. ¡Todavía me quedan dos deseos! –bajé las escaleras a toda velocidad, alegre como unas castañuelas.

–Bella, ¿qué estás…?

–Puede traerlo de regreso, ¿lo habías pensado? Todo volverá a ser como antes. ¡Hasta podremos ir al baile!

La voz de Alice se volvió autoritaria.

–Bella, ¡no!

–Qué idiota soy… ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido antes?

–Espera. No lo hagas, no… –se interrumpió. Oí un "¡Ay!" seguido de una serie de disculpas de borracho, y después a alguien que decía: "¡Me encanta tu vestido!". Al parecer se la estaban pasando en grande. Pronto me reuniría con ellos.

Fui al estudio y me aproxime a la estantería en que había dejado el ramillete. Tanteé entre los libros y toqué algo suave, como un pétalo.

–Ya estoy aquí –anunció Alice. El escándalo del ambiente había disminuido, así que supuse que había salido al exterior–. Oye, Bella: sé que estás sufriendo. Lo sé. Pero lo que le sucedió a Edward fue sólo una coincidencia. Una espantosa coincidencia.

–Llámalo como quieras –repliqué–. Voy a pedir mi segundo deseo –rescaté el ramillete, hasta entonces escondido tras los libros.

El nerviosismo de Alice era cada vez más evidente.

–Bella, no. ¡No puedes hacer eso!

–¿Por qué no?

–¡Sufrió una caída de cien metros! Su cuerpo quedó… Dicen que quedó irreconocible y… Por eso el ataúd cerrado, ¿recuerdas?

–¿Y?

–¡Lleva treinta días pudriéndose en una caja de madera! –gritó.

–Eso que acabas de decir me parece de muy mal gusto, Alice. Seguro que si tuviéramos que resucitar a Jasper en lugar de Edward, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación –me acerque las flores al rostro, tanto que los pétalos me rozaron los labios–. Escucha: tengo que colgar. ¡Pero toma un ponche a mi salud! ¡Y también a la de Edward! Sí, que sean muchos por Edward; ¡Seguro que está muerto de sed!

Y colgué el teléfono. Alcé el ramillete en el aire.

–¡Deseo que Edward vuelva a la vida! –grité, exultante.

Un aroma putrefacto colmó la estancia. El ramillete se erizó, como si los pétalos estuvieran plegándose sobre si mismos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo lancé lejos de mí, del mismo modo que hubiera hecho con un bicho inmundo. Pero qué más daba: el ramillete ya no tenía importancia. Lo importante era Edward. ¿Dónde estaba Edward?

Miré alrededor con la ridícula esperanza de verlo sentado en el sofá, observándome y burlándose de que me asustara por culpa de unas simples flores secas.

Sin embargo, el sofá estaba vacío y no era más que un bulto lúgubre y amenazador pegado a la pared.

Corrí a la ventana y escudriñé el paisaje. Nada. Sólo el viento, agitando las hojas de los árboles.

–¿Edward? –dije.

Otra vez nada. El desconsuelo comenzó a abrirse paso en mi interior rápidamente, y me dejé caer en el sillón de cuero de mi padre.

"Idiota, Bella. Idiota, patética…"

Pasaron los minutos. Las cigarras chirriaban.

"Idiotas cigarras".

Y luego, débilmente, un golpe. Y luego otro. Me enderecé.

Al removía la gravilla de la carretera… o del sendero del jardín. El sonido estaba cada vez más cerca. Un ritmo lento y descompensado, como de algo que cojeara o que se arrastrara. Agucé el oído.

Ahí estaba: otro golpe, esta vez muy cerca del porche. Y estaba claro que no era humano.

Las palabras de Alice se me agolparon en la mente, casi hasta asfixiarme. "Irreconocible", había dicho. "Podrido". No había prestado atención y ya era tarde. ¿Qué había hecho?

Me erguí y salí corriendo hacia el vestíbulo, en donde nadie –ni nada– podría alcanzar a verme si se asomaba por las amplias ventanas del estudio. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había traído de vuelta a la vida?

Golpearon la puerta. Se me escapó un gemido. Me tapé la boca con las manos.

–¿Bella? –dijo una voz–. Estoy… ¡Caray! Estoy confundido –oí una carcajada, tan irónica como familiar–. Pero aquí estoy. Eso es lo único que cuenta. ¡Vine a llevarte al baile!

–No tenemos por qué ir al baile –repuse. ¿Era yo la que tenía aquel tono de voz tan estridente? –. ¿A quién le hace falta un baile? Ay, ¡por favor!

–Sí. Claro. Eso lo dice la qué mataría con tal de conseguir la velada romántica perfecta –la perilla de la puerta chirrió–. ¿No me vas a dejar entrar?

La respiración se me aceleró.

Oí una serie de chasquidos, como de fresas pasadas estrellándose en el fondo del bote de la basura, y luego:

–Caray. Qué mal.

–¿Edward? –susurré.

–Me da un poco de vergüenza, pero… ¿no tendrás por ahí un quitamanchas?

"Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda."

–No estás enojada, ¿o sí? –me preguntó Edward. Parecía preocupado–. Vine tan pronto como pude, pero es que esto es muy raro, Bella. Porque vamos a ver…

Me imagine un ataúd bajo tierra, sin aire. "No, por favor", pensé.

–Da igual. Fue raro… Dejémoslo así –intentaba manejar la situación–. Entonces, ¿me vas a dejar pasar o no? ¡No me voy a quedar aquí!

Me pegué a la pared del vestíbulo. Las rodillas me fallaban, los músculos no me respondían, pero sabía que, me mantuviera tras la solida puerta de entrada, estaba a salvo. No sabía en qué se había convertido Edward, pero sí que era de carne y hueso. En parte, al menos. En resumidas cuentas, nada de fantasmas que atraviesan paredes.

–Edward, deber irte –afirmé–. Esto es un error, ¿de acuerdo?

–¿Un error? ¿A qué te refieres? –su desconcierto me rompió el corazón.

–Yo sólo… Dios –rompí a llorar–. Ya no podemos estar juntos. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

–No, no lo entiendo. Tú querías que te pidiera que fueras al baile conmigo, y yo te lo pedí. Y ahora, sin motivo alguno… ¡Ah! Ya entiendo.

–¿Sí?

–¡No quieres que te vea! Eso es, ¿verdad? ¡No estás muy segura del vestido que te pusiste!

–Hummm… –¿debía seguirle el juego? ¿Debía decirle que sí para que se fuera?

–Vamos, Bella. No debes preocuparte por nada –se rió–. En primer lugar, eres guapísima. Y en segundo lugar, en lo que a mí respecta, es imposible que no parezcas… un ángel caído del cielo.

Parecía haberse tranquilizado, como si hubiera tenido la molesta impresión de que algo estaba fuera de lugar y no lograra identificar de qué se trataba. Sin embargo, ya lo había entendido: Bella tenía problemas de autoestima, ¡sin duda! ¡La tonta de Bella!

Oí que rebuscaba en el suelo, y luego el crujido de una tapa de madera. Me quedé tiesa. Conocía ese crujido.

"La caja de la leche… Horror. Recordó que hay una llave bajo en la caja de la leche."

–Voy a pasar –anunció, acercándose a la puerta a trompicones–. ¿Te parece, Bella? De repente, por alguna razón, ¡me muero por verte!

Se rió, alborozado.

–Bueno, no quería decir eso… pero, en fin: parece que es el tema de la noche. Todo está saliendo mal, pero muy mal.

Volví al estudio y me puse a caminar a gatas, palpando el suelo. ¡Sí al menos hubiera un poco de luz!

El cerrojo estaba atascado, y las llaves, en la mano de Edward, tintinearon. Su respiración era espasmódica.

–¡Ya voy, Bella! –anunció. Más tintineos–. ¡Ya casi estoy ahí!

Sentí el pánico que apenas sabia donde me encontraba. Oía mis propios jadeos y chillidos como si fueran de otra persona. Me concentre en las sensaciones que me enviaban las manos, dedicadas a toquetear y arañar.

El cerrojo se abrió con un golpe seco.

–¡Al fin! –celebró Edward.

La puerta se abrió rozando la desgastada alfombra en el mismo instante en que aferré el precario ramillete.

–¿Bella? ¿Por qué están las luces apagadas? ¿Y por qué no te has…?

Cerré los ojos y formulé mi último deseo.

Cesaron todos los sonidos, con excepción de los susurros del viento que pasaba entre las hojas. La puerta continúo su parsimonioso movimiento hasta tomar con el marco. Me quedé en el suelo, sin moverme. Estaba sollozando, pues se me estaba rompiendo el corazón. Más bien ya se me había roto.

Después de unos momentos, las cigarras retomaron su ansioso cantico. Me puse en pie, crucé la habitación y, temblorosa, me detuve en el vano de la puerta. En el exterior, el pálido resplandor de la luna brillaba sobre la carretera desierta.

.

.

.

:O CUANDO LA LEI ME MORI DE MIEDO, Y MAS PORQUE ESTABA SOLA EN MI CASA Y ERA DE NOCHE.

¿LES GUSTO?

¿REVIEW?


End file.
